The present invention relates to a vertical computer, and more specifically to a computer housing said foot member arrangement for a vertical computer.
Regular desk-top personal computers include two types, namely, the vertical type and the horizontal type. Because a vertical computer has a narrow bottom wall, it tends to fall when vibrated or pushed by an external force.